marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 405
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Zarrko's Time Displaced Warriors: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Rainforest *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** * ** Hyperstorm's citadel Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Ben's face is scarred because he was slashed in the face by Wolverine in . His face is finally healed in . * Kristoff mentions he has the scientific knowledge of Doctor Doom. Kristoff was granted this knowledge when Doom's mind was imprinted on his own back in . * Lyja mentions Johnny, who is not present with the Fantastic Four. He left to join Fantastic Force whom he is a member of from - . * Although this story begins to set up a plot line involving the morphogentic device and its effects on Ben's mind, this premise is quickly dropped when Ben sacrifices the device to help Mister Fantastic build a device to combat Onslaught in . * Lyja recounts her own painful relationship with Johnny. Some facts: ** As revealed in , Lyja took Alicia's place circa , just about when the Fantastic Four returned from the Secret Wars. ** Ben eventually returned to Earth in and discovered Johnny and "Alicia's" marriage, he was estranged from the Fantastic Four until . ** Johnny and "Alicia" later got married in . ** Later Ben exposed Lyja as a spy in . ** The Fantastic Four and Lyja rescued the real Alicia Masters from the Skrulls in , although Lyja seemingly died. ** However she and her former partner Paibok were rescued and formed an alliance with Devos in . As revealed in it was at this point that Paibok implanted Lyja with the Sha'Barri egg. ** Lyja gave birth to her "child" in ** That hatching of the Sha'Barri occurred in and the creature was slain in the . ** Johnny ultimately rejected Lyja in . ** Lyja has been posing as Laura Green since in order to be near her ex-husband who rejected her in after discovering that the "child" she claimed was his turned out to be an alien assassin. * The tension between Namor and Sue is because there is a long history here: Namor was constant competition for Sue's affections since the Torch revived him in . Sue eventually decided on Reed over Namor following the events of (as explained in ) and Namor eventually moved on when Reed and Sue were married in . When Reed and Sue were briefly separated in , Namor appeared to take advantage of that in . Although Sue was driven by her past emotions for Namor, the Sub-Mariner was actually willfully involved in an attempt to bring Sue and Reed back together as seen in . She also chastises Namor for taking advantage of her grief following the "death" of her husband. Namor started hanging around the Fantastic Four after learning of Reed's death in . * Sue mentions the apparent death of Reed and Doctor Doom. This happened in , however as revealed in - they are actually prisoners of Hyperstorm. * Zarrko's time displaced warriors come from the following different eras: ** Conan appears here between and ** Iron Man 2020 during the events of ** Likewise the Green Goblin appears here during the events of ** This is not the real Red Raven, but a construct created by the Bird People. It was plucked out of time from its battle with the Angel in . ** Buck and Toro make mention of Namor "terrorizing" the surface world. Placing them as being plucked from history circa 1941 when Namor was still hostile towards the surface. This places these Bucky as being taken between and and Toro from and . ** The future Thor is taken between and ** The Melter was abducted during the events of ** Snowbird was taken between prior to the events of ** This appears to be the original Union Jack, which can be taken from the fact that he doesn't specifically call the members of the Fantastic Four Nazi spies. As such his appearance her must before he retired from the Union Jack role circa the flashback from . ** Omega the Unknown appears here just prior to his death in . ** Rawhide Kid likely appears here from the year 1873, the year where he has consistently been interacting with time travelers. Placing this appearance between and ** The original Black Knight appears here between and ** While Blizzard was taken during the events of Blackout during and the Executioner in the middle of his fight in ** The Whizzer appears here between and . * Lyja states that Snowbird is reportedly dead. She seemingly perished in . However she was later resurrected in . * Likewise the Melter is dead in the present during this story, he was killed by the Scourge of the Underworld in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}